It is known to provide an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. One particular type of air bag is a frontal air bag inflatable between an occupant of a front seat of the vehicle and an instrument panel of the vehicle. Such air bags may be driver air bags or passenger air bags. When inflated, the driver and passenger air bags help protect the occupant from impacts with parts of the vehicle such as the instrument panel and/or a steering wheel of the vehicle.
Passenger air bags are typically stored in a deflated condition in a housing that is mounted to the vehicle instrument panel. An air bag door is connectable with the housing and/or instrument panel to help enclose and conceal the air bag in a stored condition. Upon deployment of the passenger air bag, the air bag door opens to permit the air bag to move to an inflated position. The air bag door opens as a result of forces exerted on the door by the inflating air bag.
Driver air bags are typically stored in a deflated condition in a housing that is mounted on the vehicle steering wheel. An air bag cover is connectable with the housing and/or steering wheel to help enclose and conceal the air bag in a stored condition. Upon deployment of the driver air bag, the air bag cover opens to permit the air bag to move to an inflated position. The air bag cover opens as a result of forces exerted on the cover by the inflating driver air bag.
Another type of air bag is a side impact air bag inflatable between a side structure of a vehicle and a vehicle occupant. Side impact air bags may, for example, be seat mounted, side structure mounted, or door mounted. Another type of air bag is an inflatable knee bolster inflatable between an instrument panel and/or steering column of a vehicle and a vehicle occupant. Inflatable knee bolsters may, for example, be mounted in the instrument panel or on the steering column.
Passenger side and frontal air bags are typically designed to extend to a height within the vehicle that provides a barrier between the head of a taller vehicle occupant and a windshield of the vehicle. This air bag height adds volume to the air bag and places a portion of the air bag volume above the shoulders of a shorter occupant. There is a need in the art for an air bag construction that reduces the volume of the air bag above the shoulders of taller and shorter occupants.